The Capitol's Sacrifice
by Jackarewb
Summary: The residents of the twelve districts are refusing to give up any more of their children to be killed in the arena, so it's time for the Capitol to have a taste of their own medicine, sending their own children into the bloodbath with little hopes of survival. The show must go on.
1. Announcement

**Randall Manning**

Radiant Capitol sunshine beams through my silk curtains beautifully, just like any other day, and happens to wake me from a perfect slumber. Looks like my alarm refused to go off again. Oh well, It's not like I learn anything worthwhile from school anyway... But I should probably start getting ready.

I give a tired sigh as I struggle to roll out of my mountain of sheets and onto my feet on the other side of my bed. I limp to my en-suite bathroom in my glamorously green boxer shorts and grab a toothbrush in one hand, toothpaste in the other. I'm not sure why I bother brushing my teeth, they're not even mine. But nobody at school seems to have a problem with my dentures. Either that or they're too afraid to approach me about them.

Once I'm done brushing. I spit out a pool of minty froth and give the mirror a cheeky smile. I then pick up a comb from the side of the sink and begin to brush through my thick forest of lush green hair, each strand as fabulous as the last. Oh Randall, you do look IRRESISTIBLE today, you little monkey. I don't know how the boys will tear themselves away from you.

When I'm finally done admiring myself, I throw on a few average clothes for the day ahead, nothing too 'Look at me, I'm better than you!', just a cute little sparkled sequin jacket and some gorgeous plaid pants.

I trot downstairs to find my mother, glaring at our flat screen television in awe.

"Pull yourself together, Mavis. What's the horrified expression for?" I ask the poor widow.

She raises a crooked finger to the screen, which shows a group of hideously rowdy men burning buildings in their filthy little district. Nothing new, mother's getting senile.

I wave goodbye to my insane parent as I throw a rucksack of books over one shoulder and head out the door. The old bat's put me off of breakfast.

**Wesley Latimer**

I pick myself up off of the ground and dust off my sleeves. Everyone at this school thinks that they can just shove me around all the time, but when I'm bigger and stronger than all of them, they'll get what's coming!

I try to get the mean boy that pushed me over out of my mind, but Preston Estrada is about five years older than me and shouldn't be allowed to even look my way! Whatever, I've got a long day of bullying ahead of me and I can't get upset from just one little incident.

As I shuffle through the hallway, I notice something new and exciting on the school bulletin board...

'The Capitol is looking for bright young minds to help organize this year's Hunger Games, all eager students should meet in Miss Effie Trinket's office after school for briefing!'

I would really love to be a game maker in the 75th annual Hunger Games, but why would they need a twelve year old to run the 3rd Quarter Quell? This year has to be special after last time, I don't want another scary career tribute to win the games! Cato only won because Katniss and Peeta decided to do a joint suicide, they would have destroyed him otherwise!

I shrug my shoulders as the school bell chimes, and hurry to art class.

**Margaret Dean**

Oh goodness I'm late again! I should really start bringing my own pens instead of scavenging for one at the start of each school day... So what class do I have first? Oh, right! Biology.

I scan the hallways for any sign of my biology classroom... Why do I forget such simple thin- Ah, there it is!

I burst through the door and suddenly the room is in complete silence. Surely I'm not that late, right? They need a map for this gigantic snobby school, I can't be the only person that gets lost in this huge building on a daily basis.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Williams" I sputter.

"I'm Mrs. Wetherell... Sit down, Maggie." My biology teacher replies.

"... I'm so sorry, honestly I didn't think you were a man!" I begin to panic

"Maggie, Just sit. We were about to start our first assessment on the anatomy of a Mockingjay." Mrs. Wetherell calmly replies.

Brilliant, another test that I've forgotten to study for. I just can't help myself. I grab a seat next to Glenn and fish through my bag for a pen.

"Mags, you looking for this?" Glenn asks me, holding a pen in front of my face. "You left it at my house last Friday, I thought you'd want it back." He says politely.

"Oh thanks, Glenn! I forgot what I ate for breakfast this morning, never mind what happened last Friday!" I answer, slightly blushing.

I really like Glenn. I have no idea what it is; maybe the way his mousey brown hair sticks out in every possible direction, his adorable chubby cheeks, the way his eyes look at me as if to say-

"Are you all right? You've been staring at me for about five minutes straight, Mags." He says, concerned.

Oh gosh. I'm staring again. He probably thinks I'm a freak. I'm turning red... Somebody say something!

"If you two are done talking, the rest of the class are prepared to start the test." Mrs. Wetherell interrupts.

All of a sudden, a speaker in the corner of the science lab begins to blare out a morning announcement. I had no idea that thing still worked.

"Good morning, Capitol students!" Effie Trinket's voice rings through the speaker. "As you should be aware, it is less than a week until our next annual Hunger Games tournament! And this year is very special indeed, as it is our third Quarter Quell, which represents seventy-five years of outstanding entertainment on our television screens! This time around, we are looking for bright young minds aged twelve to eighteen to contribute to the arrangement of the games, how exciting! For all of those wishing to sign up and assist the game makers, please meet in my office after the end of the school day, I'll be seeing you there, my intelligent little pupils!"

As the broadcast ends, Glenn and I exchange ecstatic expressions. I've waited my whole life for an opportunity like this!

**April Garrett**

As soon as I hear the last school bell ring, I sprint out of my history class and I'm on my way to Principal Trinket's office. I can't even remember if my teacher excused us from the lesson but I don't care any more, the only thing that I care about is becoming one of the game makers for the 75th Hunger Games!

People from all over Panem watch the games every single year, and just to think that all of those citizens will be amazed by something that I helped design is crazy! I've almost graduated from the Capitol's educational environment and so far I have nothing to show for it, I want everybody to know who I am!

April Garrett, game maker extraordinaire!

I finally arrive at Effie's office and I'm the first there, the lady herself greets me at the door and hurries me in.

Not long after my arrival, students begin to pour into the room.

There's that freaky pale girl from the grade below me, she wears so much eye liner that it turns into face paint rather than make-up. I think her name's Helen?

And that overly-attached couple from my English class, Felix and Valerie. They make everyone want to throw up. It's not cute, you're on public property, stop kissing.

I can spot that creepy little gay kid from across the room, Randall. He thinks that every person in the school is in love with him when we really want to see him fed to a pack of wolf mutts.

I've had my eye on Effie since I entered the room, and she's been counting each of us as we walked through the door, some thing's not right here.

Effie soon exclaims "Twenty-four's enough, children! Better luck next year!" As she slams the office door right in the face of a crying student.

The room is lined with rows of masked peacekeepers across the walls, what exactly are they expecting a group of teenagers to do?

Effie walks behind her desk and begins to address all of the gathered pupils.

"Welcome, faithful students! I'd like to personally thank you all for signing up to become part of this year's Hunger Games! We value your sacrifices greatly!" She tells us all, excitedly

Her words have caused a few confused looks in the crowd of students behind me.

"Oh, and by sacrifices I mean the sacrifice of your precious spare time... To us." She explains

A tiny girl among the crowd lets out a sigh of relief.

"Okay let's cut straight to the point. I'm sure you're all aware of the riots and rebellions that have been occurring in the measly districts since the crowning of last year's victor, Cato. Well, those districts are now refusing to give up any more of their offspring to the Capitol as they seem to be getting slaughtered by the same overpowered tributes time and time again." Effie continues.

A disappointed coo comes from a tall boy standing behind me.

"I know, how selfish of them." Agrees Ms. Trinket. "Anyway, because of the lack in tributes for this years Hunger Games, we are being forced to dig into our own pockets and pull out some shiny new change. That's right, you twenty-four lucky students get to become the cast of this year's spectacular Quarter Quell!" Squeals Effie.

Some nervous laughter erupts from the group of students as nobody is truly sure whether the principal is serious or not.

"I don't see what's so funny, you children will not be returning home today or for most of you, ever again. I hope you all had graceful farewells, because the boys and girls that surround you will become your worst enemies over the next few days, as you will train and prepare for battle alongside each other until the day of reckoning comes." Effie says bluntly.

"I can't believe this. I've been going through test after test and studying extremely hard for sixteen years of my life just to be murdered in an arena for the entertainment of some dirty little district people?!" I yell directly at Effie Trinket.

"You shouldn't get too close, dear. I can see the hairs in your nostrils standing on end." Effie mutters to me.

**Effie Trinket**

I did not expect this reaction from my students, they are all being so ungrateful! I give them the chance to star in this year's stupendous Quarter Quell and they retaliate like this?! Not in my school.

"I'm failing to see an issue here, children. You all signed up to be a part of this year's games as soon as you entered my office!" I say, astounded.

"True, but not as the contestants!" A weedy little boy yells from the crowd of furious students.

This is getting out of hand. There's only one way to get this group of apes to calm down.

I raise one hand in the air and snap my fingers, whilst applying a gas mask from under my desk.

My trustworthy peacekeepers soon nullify the spoilt brats as they pull out spray cans which, when activated, emit clouds of thick, translucent blue smoke that fills the room and renders all students unconscious.

"Thank goodness that screaming is over, I was starting to get a headache." I complain, removing my gas mask.

"It looks like we have a group of fighters with us this year. It's a shame to end the lives of such ambitious little minds, but I have no doubt that doing so will make for a fantastic show!" I say wearily.

I clap my gloved hands together and put on a brave face.

"Okay, let's hurry these little darlings into their respective cabins on the train and we'll attempt to console them again once they regain consciousness." I say confidently, as peacekeepers drag the lifeless bodies of our future tributes out of the room.


	2. Vehicle

**Gilbert Cobb**

"Good morning, tributes! Get up, you all have a colossal day ahead of you!" An ear-piercingly irritating screech wakes me up.

Where am I?

I run my fingers through the rough carpet that I apparently spent the night on. My back is giving me agony and my neck is so stiff, it feels like my head could fall off any second.

I glare around at the curious room that I've found myself in, it's covered from wall to wall in beautiful abstract paintings with two beds at either side. The paintings wobble around as the room vibrates, am I on a ship?

I pull myself off of the ground and hurry to a small tainted glass window to the side of the room. I'm trying to make out what is beyond the tinted material as I realise; I'm on a train. I explore my chamber further, poking at the works of art that loosely dangles on the walls around me, until I notice that I'm not alone in the room.

A young girl is lying face-down on the rug, with miles of straight, dark brown hair draped over her head. She could be dead. I cautiously crouch down beside the girl and jab at her side with my index finger.

The girl gasps as she sits up straight, her hair hanging in front of her face. She must have had night terrors.

"Are you okay?" I ask, trying to calm the small girl.

The young woman brushes a tangled clump of hair out of her face and reveals a pair of glistening blue eyes. And that's when I realise...

This girl is my sister, and we're travelling somewhere against our permission right now.

**Amanda Frazier**

I grab my glass eye off of the floor, dust it off and push it back into it's socket. That pesky thing has been giving me trouble ever since my mother gave it to me as a birthday present.

I struggle to get onto my feet before I notice a sparkling figure sitting on the bed beside me.

"Hey, looks like we'll be sharing a cabin!" He greets me, excitedly.

"Sorry, but who are you?" I ask, trying not to sound too rude.

"I'm Randall, pleasure to meet you." He says with a toothy grin whilst extending his arm out in offer of a handshake.

I reach my hand out and grab his.

"... What's going on here?" I question, looking around at the shaking chamber around us both.

"I think we've been carted away to some form of luxurious travelling holiday in our slumber, what an excellent surprise!" The green-haired boy replies excitedly.

That's far from the truth, I know exactly where we're going. We're being carted off to that grimy training centre to prepare for our inevitable deaths.

"So what's this all about?" Asks the odd boy, raising a finger to point at my glass eye.

I slap his hand away. I get asked this question every day of my life. I sigh and give the curious child an answer.

"I was attacked by a cobra when I was a toddler, I managed to fend it off somehow, but it took my eye with it." I reply, looking down at the floor with my remaining eye.

The boy sat in shock for a while before opening his glossy lips once again.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along swell." He says, with an unconvincing smile plastered across his porcelain cheeks.

**Denise King**

Waking up with that gorgeous boy has been a dream of mine ever since I first arrived at the Capitol's school, Malcolm Snyder is most definitely a sight for sore eyes; the way he lies beside me, his jet black hair gelled back to resemble a perky little duck's tail, his tall and chiselled figure, and not to mention the ashy circles of mystery that reside in his eyes.

Oh no he's waking up, I need to look occupied.

I turn to face a beautiful illustration on the cabin wall behind me, whilst fondling with a small lock of my wavy, blood red hair.

The boy grunts as he pushes himself up into a stable stance. He clears his throat to get my attention, but I'm not that easily swayed.

I continue to pretend to be captivated by the meaningless artwork ahead of me, but it's nothing but colours and lazy brush strokes in my opinion. The boy taps me on one shoulder and I spin around to face him.

"Did you want something?" I ask, biting my lip.

Oh what am I doing, he'll think that I like him. I need to look seriously underwhelmed by whatever words leave his perfectly formed lips. He opens his mouth to say something but is soon cut off by the frustrating pipes of Effie Trinket.

"Children, I'm trying to keep my anger contained but your expensive breakfasts are losing heat!" She squeaks.

"We should probably move, you know what that woman's capable of." Malcolm whispers in my ear.

He holds our cabin door open for me and ushers me out into the hallway. Maybe dying in an arena full of my old classmates won't be so bad after all.

**Lois Poole**

I'm so glad to be out of that compact little room. I couldn't last five more seconds with that sexist little mongrel. Let's just say once my podium raises me into whatever landscape the game makers decide to throw at us, I know who I'm going for; Vincent Griffith. He should know by now that I'm not attracted to guys like him, or any guys at all. I'm a lesbian, and I stopped being afraid of that fact as soon as I learned to accept myself, and I suggest that everybody else on this train gets used to me, because I'm ready to spark a few fires.

I sit myself down at a table in the corner of the dining room, I don't want to be getting too attached to any of these kids, you can only trust yourself in a bloodsport like this.

I'm presented with cutlery formed out of what I assume is pure gold, what a sensible purchase the Capitol must have made with the money of their district scum.

Once all students are seated at their tables, Effie Trinket gently taps her wine glass with a golden fork and stands tall in her shimmering pink heels. What a poser.

"You all survived the night, fantastic!" Effie scoffs.

The dining room is in a tense silence.

Effie clears her throat and continues; "So, right now we're on our way to the Capitol's training centre! Once we turn up at our destination, You will all trot off to your separate sleeping chambers and prepare for the night ahead, as we've got a parade for our lovely Capitol citizens in approximately twelve hours! I'm guessing that you're all anxiously awaiting the revelation of your tribute outfits for this year's games. Well, here they are!"

As Effie finishes, a peace keeper wheels in a rack of ragged old pieces of cloth and pieces of potato sacks all poorly stitched together, each with a number from one to twelve painted on the torso. Irritated grunts and sighs fill the room. It looks like these spoilt children aren't used to being treated like district people, it should be an interesting experience for us all.

"As none of you have arrived from districts this time around, you will be partnered with whichever pupil you happened to wake up next to this morning!" Effie squeals. "Now, everyone step up and grab your respective outfits once I've called out your cabin number."

"Cabin Number One: Malcolm Snyder and Denise King!" Effie exclaims, holding out two pathetic sacks of material with the number one printed on the fronts on them both.

Two tall students stand up and stride to the front of the room to receive their outfits, then return to their cabins to get changed. Looks like the first team could be a challenge to take down.

"Cabin Number Two: Edmund Harper and Katie Sutton!" Effie yells again.

A rat-faced girl with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail that has it's tips dyed turquoise stands up and grabs her costume with her cabin number sprayed across the chest, before skipping back to her sleeping quarters, followed by a boy with grey hair that has been slicked back over his scalp.

"Cabin Number Three: Harold Dunn and April Garrett!" Effie says, already growing weary of her own squeaks.

Two shaking teenagers grab their despicable outfits and rush to the third cabin across the corridor.

"Cabin Number Four: Vincent Griffith and Lois Poole!" Chants Ms. Trinket.

I almost forgot that I had been paired with that awful boy. I can't murder my own team mate in the games, I'm going to have to change my tactics.

I scoot behind Vincent as we collect our clothes and return to our room. This is the worst day of my life.

**Susan Townsend**

These outfits don't look any different from the clothes that I wore as a child. I'm still not sure how my family managed to sneak into the Capitol undetected, but leaving District twelve was the best decision that we've ever made, or so it seemed until yesterday, of course.

Now I'm being transported to a training centre where I will try my hardest to learn anything from the equipment that they'll have there, the only useful information I know is from a book of herbal remedies that my father picked up for me back in our home town, I've read that book about twenty times over now and I've memorised some key medicines that might be able to help me in these games... But I know nothing at all about fighting, or if I even have it in me to murder a child.

I look down at my partner as Effie Trinket calls out the names of the remaining teams. I think this little boy's name is Wesley, and it's my duty to make sure he's safe in the arena. But how am I expected to preserve another life when I'll barely be able to save my own.

The competition is tough this year. One of the teams that was just issued their outfits consists of a very large girl, her name is Olga and she looks far too old to even be attending the games. She has arms of steel and a body built like a stubborn tree trunk. Her hair hangs down in thick blonde ringlets that dangle in front of her bold dark eyebrows, like fat slugs crawling across her forehead.

"Cabin Number Eleven: Randall Manning and Amanda Frazier." Effie was now sounding quite bored.

An extravagant young man with green hair tutted as he collected his outfit and scampered off to his compartment, as a tall girl with dark skin and her hair tied up in a stable bun trailed behind him, costume in hand. I think that girl had a golf ball in her eye socket.

"And last but certainly not least, Cabin Number Twelve: Wesley Latimer and Susan Townsend!" Effie said, as she threw us our costumes and hurried us along to our room.

I turned to look at Wesley as we changed into our arena attire. His hair was knotty and long, his face stained with small patches of dried mud. Why did this boy's parents let him leave the house looking such a mess?

The tiny boy glanced to see me staring at him in confusion.

"Hey, no peeking!" He yelled playfully.

I think I like my new team mate.

**Valerie Howell**

The rags that I'm suited with stink of dirt and livestock, but they fit me well and really compliment my ample posterior.

Felix looks dashing in his rags too, they barely fit him, but who's complaining. I kiss him on the cheek and we exit our cabin to rejoin the rest of the tributes in the dining room. I sit next to a girl with fiery red hair that is cut short to her shoulders, and her hazel eyes reflect the light that is let in by an open window on the train.

She turns to look at me and smiles. This girl is going to be forced into an arena with me and is expected to rip my throat out, but she just looks so content about it all.

"Hey, I'm Lois." She says, signalling a polite wave to Felix and I.

"Nice to meet you! I'm-" My reply is abruptly interrupted by Felix.

"Back off, freak, this girl's mine." Felix snaps.

The girl gives him a stern look and turns to face Effie. I'm shocked, Felix is normally so chivalrous, are the games having an affect on him already?

"Oh don't you all look so... Different in your battle armour!" Effie taunts.

"It's barely armour." Sighed a girl with straight white hair that obstructed my view of her face.

"Quiet down Helen, I have news for you all!" Effie alerts us. "We've almost arrived at the centre now. You all must be on your best behaviour if you want to achieve support from the hearts of the Capitol citizens! These people are here to watch you all and decide on their champion tonight, and you children need to show them that you can be brave and presentable to earn their sponsors!"

"So when do we get into out chariots?" Asks a green-haired boy that is sat in front of Effie, it looks as if he's coloured in his rags with a green felt-tip pen.

Effie giggles. "Oh I forgot to mention, tributes will not have chariots for tonight's event, as we feel that you youngsters have had enough luxury for the majority of your lives; therefore, we have arranged to have you all do a lap of the presentation ring shoeless whilst the audience pelts you with various items of fruit. Oh look we're at the centre! Come on everybody, off the train. It's dinner time!"

I think we've all given up trying to reason with Effie Trinket, as the twenty-four of us trudge off of the train and make our way to the centre.


	3. Sore

**Edmund Harper**

As the train comes to a halt beside the training centre, I'm the first to step off and evaluate my surroundings. Hmm, there's not much to do here. The town that we're in literally has the centre itself accompanied by some working-class houses, each one as dull as the next. I sigh deeply as my cabin partner hops out of the train doors.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Katie asks sympathetically.

"Nothing, I just expected a lot more from this section of the Capitol." I reply.

"Sweetie, this town is on the outskirts of the Capitol." Effie interrupts. "It's at a much lower standard than the rest of the district. The centre is astounding, though. Just wait until we get inside, then make assumptions." She says.

"Yeah, show a bit of respect, Mr. Harper." Katie jokes, elbowing me in the rib.

"Don't do that! You know I bruise like a peach." I complain.

Several of the more masculine tributes behind us begin to mock me.

"Does your hair bruise too? Because that could do with being a few shades lighter!" Hoots Preston Estrada.

Katie grabs my arm and looks me in the eye. "Don't listen to them. Your hair is fabulous and so are you. Those apes are just jealous because they weren't blessed with natural beauty like you and I." She whispers.

"But Catherine, I only look so stunning because of hair sprays and contact lenses." I explain, batting my heavy eyelashes to present my eyes of deep indigo. "You didn't think these were inherited, did you?" I question.

Katie's eyes loiter for a while before she answers. "Of course not. Now let's get to our new humble abode to pamper ourselves up for tonight's show."

"Katie, they're going to throw fruit at us, we won't be looking pampered for very long." I reply.

"Well maybe if we look good enough, the fruit won't be heading our way." Katie explains herself before grabbing me by the sleeve of my rags and leading us both to the training centre's doors.

**Glenn Lambert**

I am so thrilled that Maggie and I get to share a cabin, and we're on the same team so she's not allowed to slaughter me if she gets flustered!

I follow closely behind her as we head towards the centre, watching her curly ginger locks bounce with each step that she takes. I'm becoming breathless now as she starts to sprint to the doors in unmaintained excitement, It's hard to stay at the same pace as someone that is half the size of me.

"Mags!" I pant. "Please... Can we go... A bit slower..."

Maggie giggles sweetly before she turns to face me, her freckles even more evident in the sunlight.

"Well maybe the centre will have a couple of treadmills, then we can slim you down and we won't be getting this problem! Now where were we going again?" She asks

I'll let that insult slide this time, but only because I like her. It's not safe to head into the arena being so attached to one of your fellow tributes, but I can't control my feelings. Anyway, Maggie knows that we're just friends. She forgets that I even exist every week or so, but that's not her fault.

"Children, please return to the group." Effie orders whilst signalling to the herd of students trailing behind her.

Why should we listen to her, the woman that is escorting us into our own graves. I don't think so.

"Run!" I exclaim.

Maggie swings open the double glass doors of the training centre and skips to the elevator, with me running after her, still panting uncontrollably. The training centre is absolutely gorgeous, with each platinum floor tile glistening in the light... But there's no time to stop and look around now, we're escaped convicts.

The elevator doors slide open and two executive-looking men step out, each equipped with a briefcase. Maggie pushes through the middle of them both and lands in the elevator, calling for me to join her.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" Effie Trinket squeals from behind us. But it's too late to stop now, we have to go through with whatever we're doing.

Once I'm inside the elevator next to Maggie, the doors begin to close just in time, as Effie starts to gallop to us in her ridiculous heels.

"YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO PAY!" We hear Effie yell as the elevator conceals us both.

Maggie punches a button labelled 'Suite Seven', as that's what she remembers our team number being. I'll trust her on this one.

The elevator shoots up it's shaft and is at our floor in less than three seconds. That's good service.

The doors re-open and Maggie bursts into our shared room, laughing and spinning in circles before turning to me and excitedly saying "That was such a rush! I've never been so naughty!"

One half of my brain is focused on the games, and the guilt of what just happened is beginning to sink in. We just committed a felony by refusing mentor instructions, and I'm sure that there certainly will be consequences. But the other half of my brain is telling me to enjoy my last few days with the girl that I've dreamt of being with since I first laid eyes on her.

I leap out of the elevator and join Maggie in celebration. In the heat of the moment, I grab her by the hips and bring her in for a kiss. Our lips lock on to each other, but she doesn't pull away. She grabs my shoulders and brings me closer. This is insane.

Maggie moves her lips away from mine for a second, before smiling and uttering "This is so perfect."

**Jennifer Cobb**

I'm not sure what those idiots think they're doing, refusing Effie's commands like that... It did look like a lot of fun, though. I'd never be able to pluck up the courage to do that, the game makers would tear me to shreds.

"Don't fret, tributes. Those scoundrels will surely not make it past the first day in the arena with a mindset like that, we'll make sure of it." Effie tells us.

The collaboration of pupils shuffled over to the receptionist desk in the centre's lobby and Ms. Trinket makes her way through the crowd to address the receptionist.

"Sorry about those two irresponsible students. I can assure you that the rest of them have much more respect." Effie apologizes "Can you tell us where we can find the training room in this magnificent building?" She asks.

A dark-haired female with thick-rimmed glasses points to a door on her right, without looking away from her monitor screen.

"... Okay, thank you." Effie says hesitantly before leading the pack of teenagers to the door beside the receptionist desk.

She reaches for the brass handle on the door, but before Effie could get her gloved fingers around it, the door flies open backwards and a very large man with orange hair draped across either side of his face stood proudly in the room.

"Good morning, tributes." The man greets us. "I'm Victor, and I'll be your guide for the day."

Effie swoons as Victor flashes a wink in her direction before ushering us all into the training room.

The gigantic room has definitely impressed me instantly, and I can tell it's had a similar effect on my brother as I look over at Gil to find him already making his way to one of the stations.

"Easy, tiger!" Victor yelps after him whilst grabbing his right shoulder. "Give me a second to explain the facilities first."

Gil sighs and spins around to listen to the guide.

"As you can see, this room is set up with the intention of preparing you for life in the arena. In the area you will find assistance with anything from knot-tying to knife throwing." The man directs his index finger to point at a few ropes descending from the ceiling. "That climbing station over there really helped me out in my Hunger Games, I suggest you try it out." Victor insures us.

"Whoa, you were in the Hunger Games?! Did you win?" Asks Clay Steward, who is not the brightest of boys.

"No, I died." Replies Victor.

Clay looks at him in complete disbelief for a while.

"What do you think, the clue's in my name... Victor!" States the huge man, with a cocky grin.

Clay still looks quite lost.

Victor assumes it's time to continue the tour as he says "Alright then, if you all would pay your attention to that station over there," He signals at a station that contains a rack of bows and a quiver of arrows, accompanied by several targets. "that's where the bowmen and women among you guys will really shine. Just try it, you never know what you're good at until you give it a go, and considering that you kids are from the Capitol, you've probably never attempted a lot of things with your servants to do chores for you and whatnot."

This statement receives quite a negative reaction from the crowd, as we're not all spoilt brats... Just the majority of us. I mean, my mother enrolled me in a wilderness survival club when I was ten years old and although I left a week later because it was too physically straining for me, I learnt some neat tricks like tent building and game hunting. I've obviously never used those aspects in real life situations but maybe now is my time to show everybody what I'm made of.

"I would explain the rest of the contents of this pristine room but I'm scheduled for a workout session on the top floor... Enjoy yourselves with the murderous weapons, children! But remember, save the slaughter for the games, you wouldn't want to face any vengeful game makers, trust me." Finished Victor as he jogged out of the training room.

"Ah yes, and I have something awful in store for those two deviant delinquents for betraying my law earlier." Effie slyly added on. "Oh, and before I head to my luxurious compartment on the thirteenth floor, remember that you tributes have three days to enhance your skills in this training room, then it's time for a private session with the game makers on the third day to present them, where they will deliver you a score of any number from one to twelve. Show everybody what you've hidden away for so long, boys and girls!... Unless, of course you have nothing to show for yourselves."

I push my fluorescent pink headband into place to keep mischievous strands of hair from getting into my line of sight, and charge towards the knife-throwing station. It's time.

**Helen Gray**

Well this is horrible. I'm stuck in a building with twenty-three ignorant snobs. I never even spoke to any of these people when we were in classes together, let alone spending our last few days in each other's company. When the games come around I'll probably end up taking my own life rather than anybody else's, but I would really love to see the look on the alliance's faces when I skewer them all on the same javelin, as if that would ever happen.

I'm probably the only person to recognize the main competition right now, I'm a very observant girl and I can tell that both tributes from the first two cabins are teamed together. Earlier today they sat in the dining room and ate breakfast together, and now they're huddled by the spear throwing station obviously discussing tactics, they're not afraid of the rest of us. They have no reason to be. I just hope I last long enough in the arena to see the alliance turn on each other, Denise knocking several teeth out of Malcolm's skull, Edmund ripping out that stupid dip-dyed ponytail of his repulsive team mate, Katie.

I sigh and brush my snow white fringe away from my face. Maybe that monstrous girl that's sat in the corner of the gym lifting weights can take the alliance down. She looks as if she could give them all a brutal talking to. I think her name's Olga... I should probably get on her good side.

I move myself to the weight lifting station and take a seat opposite Olga.

She takes a second to refrain from lifting and look up at me, she grunts, and then continues lifting the dumbbell in her palm.

"That's impressive!" I say while glaring at the weight, trying to drain a hint of enthusiasm out of my system.

Olga remains silent, repeatedly swinging the dumbbell up and down with ease.

"I wish I could be as strong as you, there's no way you'd find me lifting something like that." I say in attempts of sparking conversation. The positive tone of my voice is hurting me now, and the girl doesn't seem to be looking for friends.

"Get away from me, you know I'm not allowed to crush you yet." Says the large girl through gritted teeth.

"Look, none of us signed up for this. I'm not here to make alliances, I just need a bit of help finding something that I'm good at." I say, desperately trying to explain myself before Olga grinds me to a pulp.

"Well then why don't you head over to an unoccupied station and try something out for yourself, weakling." Olga mutters.

This sparks some aggravation inside of me. I rise to my feet and stare the girl in her atrocious eyes.

"Maybe I will. But I recommend you watch your back in the games, because I'll be there, and I will NOT go easy on you if we cross paths." I murmur, before backing away from the beast and making my way to the knot-tying station.

**Katie Sutton**

After many hours of grueling training in knife combat, I pick myself up off of the ground and I'm the last person to exit the training room. Last girl standing, that's how I see it. There are less than two hours until the tribute parade around the presentation ring and I need to look my best, but I'll probably just about manage to squeeze in an hour of sleep before Effie comes by to wake everybody up.

I hobble over to the elevator doors and they instantly open in front of me. Every muscle in my body aches and I'm incapable of showing any facial expressions. The audience are going to hate me.

I step into the elevator and hit a button labelled 'Suite Two', I think that's the number on my chest but I'm too exhausted to check.

The doors slide open to reveal a room lined from wall to wall with exquisite bordered paintings, just like Edmund and I's cabin on the train. We even have our own en-suite bathroom! I have to get a closer look.

I limp to the archway that separates the bathroom from our sleeping quarters, flick a light switch on the wall beside me and I'm instantly stunned by the glistening silver floor tiles. The walls have been vandalized by previous tributes that stayed in the suite, how disrespectful. I squint my eyes to read a message that has been carved into the wall above a golden toilet.

It reads 'Good luck out there, district two. You may not be in the limelight right now but just wait until first blood, that's when your adrenaline really kicks in. - Clove.'

I remember that girl, I supported her loyally in last year's games until she was brutally attacked by that boy from district eleven, he was twice her size. The games can be so cruel, but that's what the founders intended them to be.

I'm still lazily exploring the glamorous room when my team partner walks in and catches me off-guard.

"You're back late." Yawns Edmund, rubbing the dust out of his tear ducts.

"Oh, am I? I lost track of time in the gymnasium, I got really into the knife training." I reply

"Well I'm glad you had fun slicing up a few mannequins, but we have to rest, the parade is in two hours and you have bags under your eyes." Edmund mentions.

I gasp and turn to face a mirror above a radiantly clean basin. He's right, I look awful; my hair is flat and my lips are so chapped that they could peel off any moment now.

"Okay, I believe you. Let's get some brief beauty sleep." I say to Edmund, as I turn off the light and we rush back to our separate beds, diving under the duvets with no time to spare.


	4. First Blood

**Felix Reeves**

Waking up in the same bed as Valerie has been something that I've strived for since she sat next to me in our mathematics class two years ago. It's a shame her parents are so against us being together, but there's nothing that they can do to separate us now.

The reason for our suite having two single beds was probably implying that the game makers intended to have one tribute per mattress, but I'm not one to play by rules.

I don't follow anybody's guidelines on how to pull my weight in a relationship, for example. I'm perfectly content dating more than one woman at a time... Valerie just doesn't need to know about it.

She rolls over to face me in the bed and lightly kisses my nose.

"Good morning." She whispers, staring at me with her lifelessly grey eyes.

"Val, it's not morning. The tribute parade is in half an hour and it's pitch black outside." I tell her, running my fingers through her greasy purple locks. "... And you need to have a shower!"

She looks at me, offended. At times like this, living in the Capitol, I would just turn to my other lover until Valerie cools down, but there's no escape here. I'm stuck to deal with all of her issues until we both perish in the arena.

Valerie rises from our shared single bed and trudges to our en-suite bathroom, wear she removes her rags of vegetable sacks and other filthy materials. I suddenly remember why I often choose Valerie over my other lady; She has a beautiful figure. She has a body like a Goddess that I promised to stay away from until we're married... That's never going to happen. Only a lone tribute can leave the arena in one piece, and I'm not good with commitments.

I struggle out of the soft slumbering surface and call for the elevator.

"I'll meet you on the ground floor!" I yell to Valerie, unsure if she can hear me over the incredibly loud rush of boiled water through the platinum shower head.

The lift arrives almost instantly and the doors open to reveal two tributes handcuffed together by the wrist. They're the rebels from yesterday that refused Effie's commands. It looks like they did face the consequences after all.

They stare at me, gormless in my presence.

"How long have you got to wear the cuffs?" I ask the young couple.

"Until we're killed in the games I'm guessing." Replies an overweight boy.

"I don't even remember what we did wrong." The ginger girl beside him adds on.

I step into the elevator alongside the strange companions and press a button labelled 'Floor One'.

With these two chained together, killing them both in the bloodbath will be much more satisfying.

**Olga Reyes**

Supper is finally laid down in front of me as I'm the first to make it to the training centre's dining room; An ostrich egg and three chicken wings with a side of bread sticks in orange sauce, just how Olga likes to finish her day.

The meal is inside of me within three minutes and as I'm gnawing at the bones of my chicken wings, a tiny girl with golden-brown pigtails tied up at the back of her head skips into the room, a gap-toothed smile dancing around her cheeks. She looks far too young to be a tribute, she must be the daughter of one of the centre's staff members.

"Aha! Good morning, Ms Underwood! Are you ready for the big parade?" Squeals an excited Effie Trinket, in the face of the minuscule girl.

The child nods her head with eager.

"Good! You need to show those lovely citizens of the Capitol just how adorable you can be, then maybe they'll sponsor you and you might last more than five minutes in the games!" Effie replies, patting the girl's head.

The little girl appears to have tears in her eyes following Effie's previous comment.

"No, no, Edna don't cry! It was merely a joke, I'm sure you stand just as much of a chance as any of the other tributes in this building, you just need to have the right state of mind as the gong sounds, don't do anything that you have doubts about, and you'll survive!" Effie says, attempting to console the crying girl.

I'm about five times bigger than that shrunken girl, and I'm going to be expected to murder her in just a few days... What is Panem coming to?

My thoughts are interrupted as a group of tributes step out of the elevator; Two of them are handcuffed together as a result of yesterday's actions, serves them right for disobeying Effie's law. Whatever, they missed out on an entire day of training yesterday just to have a bit of privacy together, and now they're chained to each other for the rest of the games! The irony makes me chuckle as they enter the dining hall.

"Ah, so you two received the handcuffs that I sent you?" Effie snarls.

"We woke up when a peace keeper was locking us together." Replies Glenn

"I still don't know what we even did to upset you, how long will we be stuck like this?" Asks Maggie.

"Until you both leave the arena, either as champions or in body bags... Or we could just cut your hands off and you two can become individuals again." Effie says sarcastically.

The two trembling teenagers shake their heads in unison.

"Well the bright side of this little ordeal is that now that you two are considered as a singular tribute, you will appear on the same podium as the games' countdown takes place, you will share all of your possessions during your time in the arena and the two of you can even be crowned joint victors!" Effie explains joyfully.

They look at each other with elements of both fear and relief in their eyes. How cute, they think they stand a chance.

**Malcolm Snyder**

Denise, Edmund and I are taking turns training in hand-to-hand combat in the gym, it's not long until the parade and dinner's just an excuse to fatten up the contenders of the games, no member of the alliance is caving in to a useless meal when there's training to be done.

As I'm sparring with Edmund, I notice one of the alliance members has not made an appearance in the training room.

"Where's dip-dye?" I ask my sparring partner before blocking one of his lower kicks.

"Katie's too exhausted to train right now, she's napping in our hotel room." He replies.

"What a light weight!" Scoffs Denise.

"I'm starting to regret letting her into this alliance, she's no use to us." I say before swiping a fist at Edmund.

He ducks. His skill in physical contact is proving threatening.

"She worked herself too hard earlier, give her a break." Edmund tries to reason.

I push the pale boy to the ground and slam my foot down on his chest.

"I'm the leader of this group, and you better stop objecting everything I say or I'll have to re-consider our little plan." I tell the boy, trying to assert my dominance.

"Okay! Sorry, I'm sure she'll be here in a minute!" The struggling boy gags.

I release the pressure of my foot on his chest and offer a hand to bring Edmund to his feet. Denise laughs as he stands up and shoves him aside.

"Alright big guy, it's my turn to fight." She utters, almost seductively.

"I am not going to hit a girl." I reply, denying her offer for a battle.

"You're going to have to hurt a few girls if you want to win the games, pussy-cat." She tells me.

Before I have time to react, I'm knocked to the floor by a blow to the stomach from Denise. She pounces on top of me and pins my wrists above my head, her dark red curls dangling just above my face.

"You're pretty soft for the strongest guy here." She tells me.

I struggle to throw her off of me but she's caught me in an excellent lock, I can't move a finger.

Edmund sighs as he wanders away from the combat station and out of the gymnasium's door.

Denise's curvy figure has got me frozen in place on the ground, her tribute rags outline her figure perfectly.

I can't be falling for this girl, she could catch me off-guard at any point in the arena and we both know that only one of us can leave with our hearts still beating... Speaking off heart beats, I wonder if she can hear mine pounding against my rib cage as she dismounts me and releases her grip on my wrists.

"We're going to have to work on your moves if we want to be the most powerful couple in the games." She says flirtatiously as she strides out of the gym, leaving me aghast, alone on the cold hardwood floor.

"... Couple?" I ask myself as I stare at the empty ceiling in the vast room.

**Randall Manning**

I wipe the orange sauce away from my cheeks as I re-apply a layer of lip balm, I'm got to look my best for the demanding public. I'm sure that I'll stand out from the other tributes, I'm the only person so far that's bothered to accessorize a bit, with my original idea to shade my dull clothes in with a bright green pen, it matches my luscious forest of hair, how fabulous!

"Okay, tributes, in just a few minutes time we'll be on our way to the presentation ring, which is located behind the training centre. I hope you're all looking your utmost presentable for the people of the Capi-" Effie's speech is destroyed by the distracting sound of elevator doors slamming open.

A creature that looks like it hasn't slept for years scrapes itself out of the capsule and makes it's way over to the dining hall to join it's fellow tributes; It's Katie Sutton, appearing even more hideous than usual.

"... Katie you missed dinner, and it looks like you also missed your brief resting period. I did alert you all that we would be rudely awoken at this time tonight to show our audience what we have in store, but apparently some of us are too important for instructions." Effie grunts, glaring at the stubborn girl.

"Trained super hard, muscles burning, not sure if anybody wants to see me in this state." Katie uses all of her strength to murmur these words.

"Well that's nobody's fault but your own." Effie continues. "The show must go on! Right this way, tributes!"

Effie Takes us to a large golden door at the far end of the dining hall, as she holds the handle in anticipation. I can hear the crowd roaring already.

"Is everybody in your teams? Cabin one leads the way and everybody else follows in order of the numbers on your rags. Is everybody ready?" Asks Effie Trinket.

All of the tributes, including myself, nod their heads nervously. I turn to face my partner, Amanda, and give her a hug and a showcase of my dentures. She's drawn a pupil onto her glass eye with the same pen that I used to colour my outfit with and it looks ridiculous, but if it makes her feel more comfortable then that's fine by me.

As Effie swings open the gigantic door, Amanda grabs my hand and the tributes begin to march out into the ring, side by side.

What's this? Nobody's throwing anything at us! Members of the crowd are cradling the fruit in their arms but none of them are tossing things at the tributes!

Just as that thought rushes through my head, a watermelon comes crashing down next to me and I scream. The audience erupts with laughter and they all begin to throw various items at me and my team mate.

Amanda releases her grip on my hand and retreats to the training centre, hollering like a Viking.

An apple hits me square in the nose and blood begins to gush out, but I'm a crowd pleaser so I'm not giving up.

Tributes all around me begin to yell and retreat back to the doors, but Amanda slams it shut behind her, laughing like a maniac.

Several teenagers pound on the doors of the centre as more fruit is chucked into the ring.

I see Katie collapse of exhaustion as the strong-willed tributes among the group continue their route around the sandy ring, she fought hard.

As I step over Katie's unconscious body, I notice that there are only three tributes still strolling across the plains; Lois, Helen and I.

I expected Olga to deal with the commotion far better than the rest of us, but right now she's galloping around the ring with tears of pain and orange juice sliding down her face.

I'm beginning to resemble a fruit salad as a tomato hits me directly in the chest, thrown by an elderly Capitol citizen who is now celebrating his excellent shot.

This is insane, being pelted with fruit by old men is the last thing that I expected out of the games, yet I'm starting to smile and suddenly I'm having an amazing time.

I turn to the audience and reveal a large mouth full of shimmering teeth, they all fall silent.

They love me, I'm the centre of attention at last and everybody thinks I'm gorgeous! I was born a performer.

But that's when the situation escalates; I look to my left to find that a sharpened machete has been thrown and is heading my way. I dive on to the ground and it lands about a metre ahead of my face, blowing grains of sand into my eyes and blinding me.

Peace keepers rush into the crowd in attempts of calming them, but they are beginning to throw lethal weapons at the mortified tributes.

The golden door swings open and Effie trinket waits at the entrance to gather all of the panicked students. I crawl to my feet and sprint towards the door, I think I'm the last person in as the passage is pushed shut behind me. The crowd is against us, they're here to see us die.

I stand by my partner, staring at her angrily and wiping the blood away from my nose whilst shivering. This is all her fault, if she would have just left the door for the other tributes to retreat to safety, we'd all be a lot less shaken up right now.

Effie counts the heads of the pupils to find that there are only twenty-three of us.

Somebody didn't make it inside.


End file.
